The Avatar and the Fire Lord: Energybending
by Kataangfanficer
Summary: Aang comes up with his own way to defeat Ozai. This is sort of an unofficial sequel to my "Into the Inferno" story. FULL STORY ON ARCHIVEOFOUROWN. Check my profile for a link.


_**I'm not going to be using this site anymore. But rather than deleting my entire account, I'm just going to leave up edited versions of the first chapters of my stories with a link telling you where to go to read the rest.**_

_**Sorry to the people that have been following me here. I just prefer archiveofourown, and technically the more graphic stuff I've posted here isn't allowed anyway.**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

* * *

><p>Ozai's entire body flexed and clenched as he tried to break free of Aang's trap, but it was useless. The clever Avatar had pinned his arms to the ground with an impressive display of earthbending. Aang quickly used a forceful gust of air to subdue the Fire Lord, and he placed his hands firmly onto his chest and forehead. Aang closed his eyes, and Ozai stopped struggling. There was an intense silence, until Aang finally spoke to his enemy.<p>

"It's such a shame," he sighed, "that something so beautiful could be so evil…"

Aang gazed at the muscular man and shocked him by a sudden squeeze of his left hand, which had been firmly pressed against the Fire Lord's right breast. It was rock solid yet wonderfully smooth. The vain Fire Lord had no body hair visible, and his perfect skin glowed in the fading light of the Comet. Aang gently touched one of his dark nipples and waited for a reaction, but Ozai's mind was too weak to overcome Aang's power. He was barely aware of what was happening. The Avatar kept his right hand upon his forehead and held him in a trance-like state. Every swirling pool of energy in his body was at Aang's fingertips.

"So beautiful…" Aang whispered to himself as he tried to resist his vulnerable prey. But it was too much for him to handle.

He pulled back from Ozai like a gentle breeze and stood calmly before the Fire Lord. Ozai gasped as if he had been holding his breath, and he looked from side to side as if he couldn't remember where he was. His eyes finally caught the Avatar, and he growled.

"What have you done to me?"

"Nothing," Aang replied. "At least not yet."

"But I feel so…"

"Weak?"

"Silence! I'll kill you where you stand!" Ozai said as loud as his weak body could allow.

"I began a dangerous process. I was going to take your bending away," Aang explained. "I had temporary control of your energy."

"And yet you couldn't even finish what you started?" Ozai laughed.

"Why don't you finish what _you_ started?" Aang said with surprising audacity.

"Gladly."

Ozai grunted and flexed his powerful muscles, but soon he was spent. He couldn't even muster up enough strength to free himself or send any kind of fire blast at the boy. A few small flames ignited in his hands but quickly went out with a disappointing hiss. Aang beginning to meddle with his energy had taken a lot out of the Fire Lord. It wasn't permanent, but for now he was at the Avatar's mercy. Aang had accomplished enough to keep him still; now he could say what he wanted without risk.

"You won't be able to fight back for a while," said Aang. "Now I can show you the right path."

"What are you talking about?" Ozai groaned.

"Everyone's been telling me that I would have to kill you, but I knew I couldn't do it. Even when I was presented with an alternative, it still didn't feel right. I shouldn't have to resort to taking your bending away, at least not until I try something else…"

"You're just a foolish boy without any understanding of power," Ozai sneered. "You are afraid and unworthy to wield such power."

"Say whatever you want, but I'm going to teach you what real power is: the power of unity and the love that comes from it. If it weren't for your grandfather, the world wouldn't have fallen out of balance. But luckily, failing to kill me wasn't his only failure."

"What do you mean?"

"The dragons. Two of them survived even after he began the horrible tradition of hunting them. Thanks to your brother, two masters are still alive. And it's thanks to your son that I was able to learn from them."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Ozai.

"Because I'm going to make you understand. Only through unity can we let go of our fears and misguided feelings. Like the sun, and the entire world, we're all one collective source of energy and life. We shouldn't fear each other any more than we should fear the sun because we're all meant to be together. You and your people may have corrupted firebending, but its true teachings are what will save this world."

Ozai reluctantly listened to Aang's little speech, and he was completely caught off guard by how he finished it. The Avatar grabbed his face and kissed him. The passion in the boy's kiss made him even more dazed than he had been before, and the weakness he had felt turned into a throbbing numbness.

Aang held the Fire Lord's in his loving hands and suckled on his gorgeous lips. They were small and plump, and they reminded him of Zuko's. As Aang slid his tongue deep into the moist warmth of his mouth, he caressed his cheeks and clasped his strong chin.

Ozai closed his eyes and was taken over by feelings beyond his control. The swirling energy inside of him wasn't the only thing that Aang had affected, and it was intoxicating. He was ashamed by how easily his mind was submitting, but somehow he wasn't afraid. For those few moments, his power meant nothing to him. He let out a slow moan, and the Avatar answered with his own sweet moaning. The wet sounds of their kissing were wonderfully contrasting to the violence sounds of battle that had preceded them.

Aang was pleased by how easy it had been to kiss the Fire Lord. He had expected some sort of struggle, even though Ozai was so drained. Putting his tongue into the mouth of his merciless enemy was perhaps the bravest thing Aang had ever done, and he had been very lucky. He could have easily lost his tongue, but instead he was rewarded by a sign of acceptance.

Aang released the Fire Lord's lips and moved down to his perfect body. He was again reminded of Zuko, but there were still some differences. Zuko had the body of a teenager, while Ozai clearly had the body of a man. He was throbbing with masculinity, and Aang was mesmerized. He quickly gave in to his more boyish nature and joyfully licked up and down the chiseled surface of Ozai's body and made a few stops at special areas. A wet kiss was placed on each of the Fire Lord's nipples, and they were made just as hard as the rest of him. Individual attention was also given to his abs. He kissed each toned muscle with delight, and he finished with a series of drawn out licks that left a shiny trail of moisture from Ozai's pant line to his large pecs.

"I hope the rest of you is this amazing," Aang whispered tenderly.

He smiled and brushed some of Ozai's hair back before he continued his kisses. He could see something was going on deep within the Fire Lord, but neither side of the internal conflict was particularly winning or losing. There was a strange intensity yet calmness about him as he looked back at Aang. It was if Ozai's energy was currently in some sort of neutral state, and the only reactions from him were occasional moans and grunts. They seemed to Aang like sounds of defiant pleasure, but either way the Fire Lord seemed dormant enough for Aang to continue.

"Let's get these pants off," Aang said with a more playful tone. "Is it alright with you if I'm naked?" Aang was testing Ozai.

"Do what you will," muttered the Fire Lord. His tone of voice and lack of eye contact revealed more than he thought. He was significantly weakened physically, but his mind was not completely at ease. His defiance and arrogance were still there.

"First let me calm you down."

Aang repeated his initial position with his hands on Ozai's chest and forehead. He bent Ozai's energy to his will but not completely. Aang's energy was unbendable, so he was able to overcome Ozai's and sooth it with his own purity. He tapped into everything that made up Ozai's body and soul, which was more exhausting for Ozai than it was for Aang.

Aang let out a quiet breath when he had decided he had done enough; he was only trying to tame Ozai's energy, not dominate it. The Fire Lord groaned but seemed to relax more, which pleased Aang.

"I feel…strange…." Ozai finally managed to say. He looked back at Aang with his golden eyes, which were still just as piercing as always. Ozai's stubbornness was far from being completely extinguished.

"Pay attention to the flow of your energy," said Aang. "Let the harmony bring your mind to peace."

As he said this, Aang removed the already small amount of clothing he had on and exposed himself to the Fire Lord.

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes and looked away, but Aang made his presence known. He embraced Ozai and placed a small kiss on his check. His naked body warmed Ozai's.

"How are you feeling?" Aang said in his soothing voice.

The Fire Lord merely grunted in response, and he tried his hardest to ignore the naked boy draped on top of him.

"Well, I can feel your energy loosening up," Aang said. "but let's work on that attitude."

Aang leapt off of Ozai and planted himself firmly on the ground in front of him with his hands on his hips. He looked up and down Ozai's perfect body and noticed one problem…the pants covering up his manhood. Aang squatted into a sturdy earthbending-like stance and forcefully ripped the red garment off completely with a loud tearing sound, and he set them ablaze as he cast them aside.

Aang literally gasped when he finally saw what the pants had hid from him. Ozai's manhood showed no signs of arousal, and yet it was enormous. Aang smiled with delight as he watched it sway between the Fire Lord's muscular legs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You can read the full story at archiveofourown DOT org SLASH users SLASH kataangfanficer<em>**

**_Sorry it wouldn't let me post a link here, but there's one on my profile page._**

**_This is where I'll be updating it from now on._**


End file.
